Wayward Ones
by kittyboolady1
Summary: Rapunzel is new at Walt High School, tsarting in her sophomore year. So when Mulan, a junior, invites her to be a Wayward One, the school's biker gang, she accepts. Now she has to help solve the mysteries and calm the dramas in a group like family.


Walking through the doors, she was met by stillness and silence. Being the new girl was always going to be hard, but they never knew it was going to feel so alone. She hugged her books closer to her. Rapunzel Corona walked silently to the office, hoping to get a timetable. High school, here it was. A new town, a new year and a new school, coming a year late. She nervously played with her long blonde hair and chewed her lip. A small woman was typing on a computer.

"You must be Miss Corona." She drawled. "I'm Miss. Matchmaker, don't ask about the name. here's the timetable for you. The lab is down the hall for Chemistry. Its halfway through first period so just go and place your things in your locker, its just outside this office." The Asian woman then dismissed her and picked up the phone.

Rapunzel opened her locker and started to decorate it. Stickers and pictures and magazine clippings filled her locker in a matter of minutes. She wondered if she was allowed to paint her locker purple. She shifted awkwardly as she noticed there was only five minutes until her lesson. Rapunzel looked at her reflection in the mirror of her locker. Her plait was still in place and her mascara was fine. Mascara was all she had decided to put on, her large green eyes didn't need much emphasising. Her purple top and jeans weren't crumpled and her lilac espadrilles were still comfy. Rapunzel jumped as the bell rang.

_You can do this, you can do this, Mother's gone now, you can do this, you've got your real parents, it's okay. _Rapunzel reassured herself. "Hey." Rapunzel looked to her left to see a girl smiling at her. She was Asian and very beautiful, her long black hair falling down her back. She was chewing gum and smirking at Rapunzel. "I'm Mulan, you must be Rapunzel Corona. The new kid." Her eyebrows raised.

"Yes, I'm Rapunzel, it's nice to meet you Mulan." Rapunzel greeted the girl, shyly but politely back. Mulan snorted and smirked once again.

"Punzie, listen. You need to be a bit badass. You seem sweet but that just don't cut it. There are four girl cliques. The whores, the cheerleaders, the dorks and the badasses. I can tell you have a rebellious side so embrace it." Rapunzel frowned at Mulan's accent, she sure didn't sound like she was from California.

"Are you from New York? Or New Jersey?" Mulan laughed at Rapunzel's suggestions which made Rapunzel blush. She shook her head and offered Rapunzel a stick of gum. She took it. The two closed their lockers and began to walk.

"Nah, I'm from Brooklyn. So you weren't far behind. I have Chemistry now." Mulan ripped Rapunzel's timetable out of her hand and smiled. "Same as you. Mr. Jafar ain't so bad once you get used to the fact that he is like in love with this girl Jasmine. I'm a Junior by the way, but I'm failing Chemistry."

"Aren't your parents mad?" Rapunzel asked. Mulan fascinated her. Her confidence was so fresh and it was a needed change. Her brisk attitude wasn't cruel but more teasing.

"Yeah but they got over it. Of course, they don't really like my friends either but they like my boyfriend and my best friend can be great when he wants. I'm good at all the other subjects I take though and sports. So other than Chemistry, they can tolerate me." Rapunzel studied Mulan's clothes. The girl was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a faded Rolling Stones concert t-shirt from back in the day. She also wore black sneakers and a grey baseball jacket.

"I like your t-shirt." Rapunzel noted with a thoughtful smile. Mulan nodded in thanks.

"Yeah, yours is nice too. Nice purple, but really Punzie, a Taylor Swift tour?" Rapunzel blushed.

"She's a great singer and she seems nice. I went to a Rihanna concert with my first mom but then it got too short and tight, so she hid it. I barely wear it anymore." Rapunzel told Mulan as the two sat next to each other.

"That's a shame, Riri is a badass sexy bitch! But making out with Britney? That was incredibly low." Mulan shook her head and Rapunzel smiled once again. Two cheerleader walked in and Mulan rolled her eyes at them. The two blondes rolled their eyes back and the shorter one came towards Mulan.

"Lay off it, Mulan Fa. Just because we get more hot guys than you." The short one, wearing a green Alice band smirked. Mulan snorted and gave the girl the finger.

"Tink! Don't be mean to Mulan, she isn't that bad, you know!" The girl with pink trainers smacked her friend's arm and dragged her to the front row. As they walked away, Pink Trainers looked at Mulan with apology. Mulan gave a peace sign and smiled at her.

"That's Lottie, she's friends with my friend Tia." When Rapunzel looked confused, Mulan merely waved her hand in a gesture that told her not to worry about it. Rapunzel bit her lip as Mr Jafar sauntered into the room. With a single glance, the room became deathly silent. A football that a bunch of boys had been throwing earlier rolled over to Mr Jafar's desk. The teacher picked it up and it out onto a freshman.

"Get to class!" Jafar shouted before closing the window once more. "Now let's move on. I believe everyone is here except Mr Pan, not that anyone minds. He was a pest for the whole of his freshman year. A few members of the class chuckled nervously. Mulan rolled her eyes and the tall teacher noticed. "Miss Fa, I'm so glad to see that you failed Sophomore Chemistry and that you join us again. Perhaps this year, you will be able to concentrate more now that Mr Hawkins is no longer in the class." An evil smirk rose to the man's lips.

"Concentration has never been a problem for me, sir. Stimulation is necessary." Mulan retorted and Rapunzel smiled to herself. The girl had some serious guts. "So, which loser am I partners with this year?"

"Allow me to read the list." Mr Jafar hissed, clearly not liking to be beaten. As the teacher spoke, Rapunzel lost concentration and stared out the window. "Rapunzel Corona and Peter Pan, so glad you could join us." Rapunzel began to set up the experiment as Peter fetched chemicals.

"You must be the new girl. I'm Peter." Rapunzel smiled at Peter who seemed very friendly. He was smiling widely and his eyes twinkled in a very pleasant way.

"I'm Rapunzel. Erm, its really sunny her, huh? It was colder where I came from. In Alaska." She smiled at Peter, who smiled back and poured chemicals into another test tube. There was a silence for a while as they worked on the experiment quietly together. People mumbled behind them and one boy even shoved him slightly and muttered 'sorry for your loss'. Rapunzel's heart worried for him. What loss? Had his grandma died? Was his goldfish now in heaven? A thousand possibilities rushed through her brain so fast that it hurt.

"So the whispers are about my dad." Rapunzel put a hand on his shoulder. "He was killed by this guy, Hook, who used to coach the football team here but now he's dead too. Hook wanted my dad's money but Dad said no. So he died. Stabbed in 21 different places." Peter then cast his eyes downwards and busied himself with the experiment. Rapunzel could tell there was more.

"And?"

Peter's eyes darkened. "I don't want to talk about it." He muttered into the Bunsen burner flame. "But I do want to know about you. Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope, not me. My parents decided they couldn't bear any kids after me. What about you? I bet you have a brother." Rapunzel nudged him slightly.

"Yeah I have Fox and Bear but I'm close to my cousins as well. They're like my broth3ers though. I'm the leader though as I'm the eldest. Fox is a freshman though. Is it lonely without siblings?" He asked as he took the test tubes to be washed up.

"I wish I had a younger brother. I'd teach him everything and he would be handsome, strong and clever and the best thing _ever_!" Rapunzel squealed excitedly. Mulan, who was working with Charlotte, looked at her as if questioning her ever declining sanity. Rapunzel blushed and put her hand over her mouth.

"Hey, I'm born in August, I'll be your little brother." Peter smiled and winked at her. Rapunzel giggled slightly and smiled back. They smiled a lot. It was comforting. Kindness was not something she was used to. A piercing shriek filled the air and Tinkerbell ran over to Peter.

"Peter!" She cried. "I'm so sorry about your father. I hope I can ease the pain away slightly." Rapunzel noticed Peter's cringe and how he edged away from her. It was almost comical.

"Thanks Tink, but Rapunzel and I have an experiment to finish." Tinkerbell frowned and shot Rapunzel a glare before stomping off and over to Taran, who looked mildly terrified of the small creature approaching him.

"Is Tinkerbell your ex-girlfriend? Or does she just constantly stalk you?" Rapunzel asked. Peter shook his head at both answers and the small trace of a smile played at his lips.

"Nope, but she does seem to follow me _everywhere._ And hang around me all the time. And try to get me to kiss her." Rapunzel laughed as they finished putting their experiment away. "So what class do you have now?"

"Me? I have…" She looked down her timetable. "Art! Its my favourite lesson, so I'm sort of excited if I'm honest. Tinkerbell's pretty though. I guess you must have a girlfriend in order for you not to jump at the opportunity." Rapunzel said coyly.

"She's called Alice. It's awkward because her best friend keeps staring at me and then there's my neighbour, Tiger Lily, who actually snuck into my room at midnight. My sister, Jane, is pretty protective for a ninth grader though." Peter smiled again before looking at his phone. "I have Biology now, but here's my number. Text me later, sis." He called over his shoulder as he walked away.

"Totally, bro." She called back. As she turned around, she found herself face to face with a very tall boy with orange hair and _huge_ muscles. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to run into you… like… that. I'm going to go now." The tall boy laughed and smiled at her. He had a _really_ dreamy smile.

"I'm Hercules. You must be Rapunzel, the new girl." She nodded slowly. "Great! I'll show you to art then you can figure out the rest." Hercules literally dragged her by her arm, as she struggled to keep up. His phone rang and he answered it. "Hey Meg, not tonight, yeah, sure, that's fine, no, I know that you and Esmeralda have some big girls night. If I'm late for Maths, I'm showing round a new kid, yeah? Thank you Meg, love you."

"Meg your girlfriend?" Rapunzel asked, a secret smile on her face. Hercules blushe3d and nodded.

"Yup! Megara is my girlfriend of two years and I'm in love with her, she just doesn't seem to be in love with me… as much." Hercules had slowed down and the halls had nearly completely cleared of all life.

"Maybe she's been hurt before. She probably just doesn't want to admit it." Rapunzel reassured him lightly.

"Yeah, but the thing is she doesn't know the truth about her ex-boyfriend." Hercules mumbled to the floor. "Yeah well here's Art." Rapunzel smiled at him. "Oh, Rapunzel, it was nice meeting you by the way."

Entering the classroom, it was like entering heaven. She had forgotten how much beauty there was in the world after Gothel. Rapunzel was instructed to sit next to a tallish girl with short honey brown hair. She was drawing a picture of stars, a small bird flying across the dark sky. "I like your drawing."

The girl smiled at her warmly. "Thanks, I think I should add something though." She mused at her canvas and suddenly smiled. "I'll add a tree, so it shows where the bird is going." The girl began sketching in a tree on the white part of her canvas. "I'm Wendy Darling by the way."

Wendy was wearing a baby blue hoodie, a white hoodie, dark rinse skinny jeans and a pair of black Uggs. "I'm Rapunzel Corona. I'm sort of new year, if it isn't obvious by the huge Senior taking me to class."

"Oh no, Hercules is a junior. He's just seriously strong for his age, that's all. His girlfriend's a Senior though. She was one of the Wayward ones but then something happened." Wendy paused and chewed the end of her paintbrush. "She had her best friend, Aladdin, wanting to join so she got him in but then she got kicked out by his girlfriend, Jasmine because she didn't like their friendship. Jasmine got rejected from the group so Aladdin split with her."

"That sounds dramatic. He just left his girlfriend alone?" Rapunzel asked as she began to sketch a tower onto her canvas.

"Yeah! The Wayward Ones are so close. Its like family but you know, not as irritating. There are a bunch of them that are at college now, but they come here every week or so just to check on them. Phoebus, John, Sinbad and Adam all left last year. Such a shame, _very_ good looking guys." Wendy added and Rapunzel smiled as a girl sitting on her left began a new canvas. "How's it going, Alice?"

"Okay. I think I'll draw a mad tea party for this one. Just for shits and giggles." The blonde girl looked at Rapunzel with aqua eyes and smiled at Rapunzel. "I'm Alice Hatter. You're Rapunzel, the new girl. You'll like it here, there's something for everyone that's for sure."

"Wait? Are you dating Peter Pan?" Rapunzel asked. Alice's blush made her smile wider. "He says he'll be my little brother because I told him I always wanted one."

"Peter has the mental age of my little brother." Wendy snorted and Alice laughed.

"Give your best friend a break, Wendy! He's an awesome guy, Rapunzel. I guess that means you're my temporary sister-in-law." Alice smiled.

Rapunzel laughed. "I guess it does."

"Wow! Your tower is so imaginative. And the setting is really beautiful." Wendy told her, appreciatively.

"Yeah well, just letting out my teenage angst onto a canvas!" Rapunzel smiled and flicked her brush. "Is this a double period?" She asked.

"Yes. But don't worry, we'll protect you from the teacher." Alice smiled, patting down her jean skirt before going to get some more paint.

As soon as it was lunch, Rapunzel ran to the cafeteria smiling. Mulan grabbed her arm. "Skip lunch with me, there are some people you need to meet."

Rapunzel was dragged away to the bleachers. Behind them, she saw four people. Three boys and a girl who were talking and smiling. "Jim! You need to learn to behave, if you can! Mom is stressed and ever since the divorce, Dad's been ill. Grow up." Rapunzel watched as the brown haired girl walked away to a motorbike and hopped on it, one of the boys leaving with her.

"Belle and Adam giving you trouble?" Mulan asked Jim. Jim nodded and kicked his motorbike.

"Its shit. Dad's ill and now Belle cant concentrate at college. This isn't fair on either of us. Dad isn't really sick, he's just pretending. Its Mom that's suffering! Belle would never understand, she's never been close to Mom." Jim kicked his bike again and looked over at Rapunzel. His face lets out a weary grin and Rapunzel smiled back. "Hey. You're Rapunzel." He looked over at Mulan. "It sort of radiates off her, doesn't it?"

"Sure does. Have you seen Eugene around? He looked like crap when he came in this morning." Mulan asked Jim, who frowned.

"Yeah, he's having a tough time at the orphanage. The Stabbington twins are messing with him again. He's a strong guy but he just doesn't know what to do against those guys." Jim sighed and the three sat on the floor to eat.

"Hey guys." Rapunzel looked up to see four people standing in front of them.

"Tarzan, Esmeralda, Tulio, Aladdin, this is Rapunzel. Punzie, I hope you heard that." Jim smirked at her.

Rapunzel noticed right away how close Tulio held Esmeralda and how Tarzan kept looking over to the school building. Seemed everyone had someone special. "Mulan, are you dating anyone?" Rapunzel asked.

"Nope. Why? You coming onto me, Punzie?" Mulan teased, which made Rapunzel go bright red.

"No! I was just wondering." Rapunzel told her. Esmeralda and Tulio were now smiling as Tarzan ran over to a girl coming out of the library, another girl just behind her.

"Jane! Over here!" He called out to her. The girl with a messy bun ran over and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, Meg and I were just studying quickly." _So this is Meg…_ Rapunzel thought to herself. Meg was very pretty, like she expected and looked like a senior. Meg was wearing dark rinse skinny jeans, a purple tank top and cardigan as well as a pair of gladiator sandals.

"You must be Rapunzel. Herc said he bumped into you in the hall earlier on. I'm Megara, friends call me Meg, at least they would if I had any friends."

"Hey! We're your friends Meg!" Aladdin called out to her.

"Nope, you lot are family." Meg returned Aladdin's grin and it was clear that Meg didn't smile often. Rapunzel noticed how Aladdin's eyes softened and she knew that he liked her.

"Aw, Meg! We knew you cared." Jim cooed from the corner as four bikes zoomed up.

"Yo whore and hipsters! What's up?" The boy with blonde hair and a beard asked, smiling at them.

"PHOEBUS!" Esmeralda squealed and ran over to hug her friend. "Why did you not come with the others last week?"

"I had some shit to deal with it and thought my boy John was a good replacement." Phoebus casually patted his best friend on the shoulder and John smirked.

"Because John so doesn't seem up his own asshole." Rapunzel whispered sarcastically to Mulan, who snorted. John narrowed his eyes.

"Whose the badass Barbie doll?" The guy called Sinbad asked.

"Rapunzel. She's our newest addition. Sophomore. And she only just started today. Aint she sweet?" Jane told him. Rapunzel's eyes widened. How did Jane know so much about her? _They're like family._ Wendy's words scorched her brain slightly.

"Well, I like her. You all remember Jack Sparrow? He went off the map but now he's back." Sinbad grinned and flung an arm around Sparrow's shoulder.

"Whatever, Rapunzel has a class to go to and I need to try and get better at Art before that bitch fails me." Meg told them. "See you boys. Rapunzel, walk with me."

Rapunzel ran to catch up with Meg. "Well, now that you're part of the family, I'd better lay down the law for you. Esmeralda and Phoebus have unfinished business, I used to date Sinbad but then Herc told me what was happening behind my back. Jim is having a hard time so don't insult his family even his dad, who he hates more than Tinkerbell. Aladdin is my best friend and we are incredibly close but no funny business. Tulio and Esmeralda are so close, they're super-glued together. Eugene is an orphan and these two seniors are giving him issues. Tarzan and Jane have the Esme and Tulio situation. At the hip. Miguel is Tulio's best friend and I don't know why he wasn't there. But I think Mulan likes him, so don't piss her off."

"Jim is friends with this cheerleader called Ariel, who is one of the cheerleaders I can tolerate. Aladdin's ex-girlfriend is a personal friend of Esme's and mine but is now dating Shang, Mulan's ex-boyfriend. Naveen is also part of the gang but him and Tiana, his girlfriend were going out of school for lunch at some Italian place. Got it? Get it? Good."

Meg turned to go to her Art class before looking over at Rapunzel again. "And Eugene Fitzherbert doesn't use that name in public."

Rapunzel was told that her Maths teacher was ill and hadn't left a substitute so she had a free period. Rapunzel wandered the halls and ended up in an empty courtyard. Two large boys sat on a bench away from her. She pretended not to notice them and began to look at the book that had been in her locker when she had arrived.

"Hey pretty." A voice from above her purred. Rapunzel looked up to see the big boys in front of her. They looked so intimidating and Rapunzel felt very small.

"Um… hello?" She greeted them, thought she was so scared, it sounded like a question.

"A pretty girl shouldn't be out alone by herself. Especially, a new pretty girl who doesn't have many friends yet."

"Actually, I'm a Waywa…" She was cut off as he put his hands around her waist and hauled her off the bench.

"Now don't make excuses here. We _know_ you'd love to help a couple of seniors get their releasde." The boy smirked evilly.

"No! Get off of me!" Rapunzel punched her with her small fists and he remained unmoved. "Please, just leave me alone."

Rapunzel desperately tried to wriggle free. The sound of footsteps on the gravel made them stop. She turned around to see _the_ handsomest boy she had ever seen. He was wearing a brown leather jacket and a tight white top with jeans and biker boots. But the look of fear on his features chilled her. It was like he had been in her position. Then determination took over the previous emotion.

"Get off her." He told them.

"Why would we do that Rider? She looks good to me."

"Because I'm telling you to leave her alone and Phoebus and Sinbad are still on campus." Rider held up a cellphone and began to type something in.

"Fine." Rapunzel was put down. "But don't expect this not to bite you tonight."

Rapunzel noticed the blank expression on the boy's face. "Thank you. So, so much." Rapunzel smiled at him.

"Not a problem Blondie but I'm going to pay for that later. So at least tell me your name new kid."

"I'm Rapunzel. You're Eugene, aren't you?" Rapunzel had worked it out as soon as she'd seen him.

"Sinbad said there was a badass blondie joing us. Welcome to the Wayward Ones, Punzie. Do you have any idea how much crap I'm in?" His mood changed and he was obviously angry.

"I'm sorry, I was scared and you didn't _have _to help. If it was going to be so much trouble, why did you help?"

"Because I didn't want to see someone put into my situation!" Eugene snapped at her.

"Oh please! How bad can your situation be? I mean, I've spent the last fourteen years of my life living a lie!" Rapunzel fumed at him. They were now standing inches away from each other and she could see how his eyes changed from chocolate to a dark brown.

"I like your eyes." He murmured.

"Ditto." She growled.

"I'll be seeing you Punzie. Flynn Rider has some business to attend to." And with that, Flynn Rider strutted away, leaving a small girl fuming in a Taylor Swift t-shirt.

**Yup! I'm including the non Disney characters too! R&R thank you my pretties ;) xx**


End file.
